Bloodlust
by whitepapernblackink
Summary: Bella moved from Phoenix to live with her father in Seattle. A few weeks after the move she suddenly disappears. Riley saw her potential and brought her into the newborn army. Bella has given up on everything and everyone around her. But at her most vulnerable stage, can she be saved by the one thing she craved most? Eclipse AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bella moved from Phoenix to live with her father in Seattle. A few weeks after the move and she suddenly has disappeared. Riley saw her potential and brought her into the newborn army. Bella has given up on everything and everyone around her. But at her most vulnerable stage, can she be saved by the one thing she craved most?**

**Prologue**

I tilted my head back from the man's warm throat and felt a trickle of blood escape the corner of my lips. I dropped the corpse to the ground and whipped my mouth on my sleeve, turning around to trace back my steps and find the others. It didn't take long, and the fresh trail of blood practically guided me straight to them.

The mess we had created was horrific. Bodies strewn along the roadsides, shreds of clothing and missing person notices decorated the streets and the blood...so much blood...it covered this town like the rain did in Forks. Seattle had entered a state of terror. Riley had made sure we were all properly fed and at our highest strength before leading us into the woods.

Where we were going, I didn't know, but what we were about to face would most likely mean our deaths. Some of us were still humane in a sense that we had some sort of consciousness. We knew he was leading us into a battle we'd lose. The others...well, their only concerns was the lack of a throat on their lips at this very moment.

Some may even question why, if I had known I was being led to my demise, I'd go along with it. Maybe it was because I had no reason to exits, or maybe because I had just grown bored with this short second life. I noticed my new friend, Bree, grab for Diego's hand and interlace their fingers together. The emotions that passed between the two of them made me look away, as if I had invaded upon a private moment.

It pained me that I'd never know love, but there really wasn't any point in grieving about that now. We all died at some point. I just don't recall what I did in my mortal life to deserve this kind of cruelty. Whatever the matter, it would all be over soon..."I want you all to think about your target and try to forget about your bloodlust. If you can do this, you can possibly survive," Riley's chilling voice carried out over the crowd of newborns.

Red eyes flashes with danger and excitement at the ideas he proclaimed. His eyes flashed to mine for a second and they lingered just a bit too long for comfort. I turned to look at the ground as he continued to speak. "Leave no one standing. Tonight, we will end the Cullen clan." And so we marched forward, growls of anticipation rang out throughout the group. My eyes were trained ahead of me, and as if by fate, I made a quick decision. I wouldn't put up a fight. I would end it all tonight.

**IMPORTANT, READ: This story is just a re-post from my twilight instagram account ( twilightlionxlamb). The chapters aren't as long as my other stories because I have limited space on IG. This is just for filing purposes, but if you want to follow this story on my fanfiction account, then by all means, welcome! As for my other fanfics, I **_**AM**_** still writing them. I won't give up on them, I promise. I recently posted another chapter for SABC (: Thanks for your cooperation and support, leave me some love!**

**-Victoria **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: All recognizable twilight notions belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just toying around with her fantasy. Notice~ chapters of this story can be found in advance on my twilight **_**instagram**_** account twilightionxlamb . **

**Chapter 1**

Time seemed to slow down as we neared the clearing. The snarling was ceased and Riley command for everyone to be silent. Only the sound of the wind carried out through the forest. Ironically enough, it appeared as if a storm was brewing. "Elias, can you tell me how many vampires they have now?" Riley inquired with a tilt of his head. The quiet newborn nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. We all waited with baited breathe, but I kept my eyes trained ahead. How much longer until I was a pile of ashes...

"About seven of them, although it seems as if they're waiting upon the arrival of someone else," Elias responded with a quick shrug. Riley frowned and turned his body to face him, as did the rest of us. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Elias sighed and closed his eyes once more. Seconds passed before he answered, "No, I can definitely tell something is off. I see them looking around the clearing and giving slight signals towards the woods. They definitely have back up." This was news to everyone, and Riley clenched his teeth in frustration. "They've planned a counter attack. We ambush them, but in the end they'll still gain the upper hand."

Nobody spoke, but I could tell they were getting antsy. There was almost an electric charge in the air, one that only came during the moment before a storm, and it had us all on edge. Riley composed himself and addressed us all, "We now know their strategies, and we _will_ use it to our advantage. Whatever else is fighting with them won't be able to break through our defenses. As long as you remember your positions, we can win this." Murmurs of agreement rang out and a few grim smirks stretched across some faces. But his pre-battle speech didn't deter me. I knew Riley was only talking to a few of us, the ones who were tamed or had powers. The rest...they were as good as ashes.

Elias had the ability to control birds. At first, Riley laughed at the stupidity of such a 'talent'. That backfired when Elias proved he could see through their eyes, easily giving us the advantage of foresight. Bree, along with two others, were gifted with agility. You'd never expect they would be such promising warriors until your head was in their hands. And then there was me. I could shield against mental attacks, and from what Elias had reported, I would definitely come in handy.

"Then we're ready." Diego said, looking towards our leader. Riley once again sent a glance my way, his eyes staring at me intently, before nodding towards Diego with a slight grin. "We're ready." And then we were running through the forest, finally exposing ourselves due to the noise it created. The growling had commenced but I was too busy enjoying the feel of the slight drizzle as it cascaded down my cheeks. I would miss the rain...it reminded me of a life I once had.

All thoughts of remorse were broken once we reached the tree lining. With a slight intake of unneeded air, I charged straight into the heart of the war. My shield flung from my body and wrapped around all those who fought with Riley. I scanned the grounds for a component and noticed a smaller female with inky hair advancing on Elias. As I was about to lunge for her, the most unpredictable thing happened. A massive wolf leapt from behind a rock and torn Elias's head clean from his neck. His corpse fell to the wet ground as the wolf stealthily landed on its toes and spun around to attack another oncoming newborn. More wolves began to descend from their spots in the woods and I felt my bones lock in place with the pure fright that rushed through me. What the hell were they? Werewolves? What kind of a world did we live in!

My moment of shock lasted longer than it should have and soon I was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards into a large tree. I hissed in pain and my hand flew up to feel the slight crack on my temple. Before I could get up, a hand was wrapped tightly around my neck, lifting me from the floor. My arms swung out wildly as I tried in vain to land a hit on my attacker. I managed to punch them square in the haw, making them loosen their hold enough for me to escape and run from their side. I maneuvered my way through the fields, getting as much distance between myself of my attacker before I slowed down.

But suddenly, the hands were once again wrapped around me. This time, I couldn't escape. I didn't even get to look at the person who would destroy me. So I stopped. My futile attempts at wriggling free ceased. My head bowed in defeat and I let my body slump into my captors hold. I waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. But then I heard their voice, and all reason deteriorated from my mind. "Why won't you fight back?" A velvety voice full of confusion and concern questioned.

**A/N: Review? Thanks for reading! I plan on updating my other fics soon ( :**

**-Victoria**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: All recognizable twilight notions belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just toying around with her fantasy. Notice~ chapters of this story can be found in advance on my twilight instagram account twilightionxlamb . **

**Chapter 2**

My dead heart clenched tightly at just the feel of his cool breath on my neck. His voice alone unhinged all sense of preservation and reason, and suddenly I felt as if I were made of air. Light, free, blissful...Things I didn't think were possible for me now. His hold around my waist loosened but he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled me in closer to his chest so that my back was pressed up against him. I froze as I felt him lean in, and stopped breathing all together when his lips brushed against my neck. Glancing to the side, I attempted to get a look at this stranger, but all I could see was disheveled bronze hair. It was then that I realized my own hands had found purchase on top of his, keeping his arms against my waist. I quickly dropped them and straightened my stance, trying to shift away. A soft growl rebounded against my back and my eyes widened. The man pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms possessively around mine. What the fuck was going on? My body itched to lunge forward and run from him, but I couldn't deny that I subconsciously was exhilarated with the feel of his touch. However, all this was forgotten at the sound of Bree's shrill cry of agony.

My head snapped in the direction of the cry and I found myself struggling in vain to rush towards her. I had let this stranger distract me from what truly needed to be done. I wasn't here to play any games; I just wanted someone to end it already. But first, I needed to ensure my friends safety. She needed to live, she deserved it. "Bree!" I screamed across the clearing, "No! Leave her alone!" The hands wrapped around my torso, restraining me, and I subconsciously heard the man speaking with haste. I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were watching the scene in front of me. "Dammit, let go of me!" I clawed at his hands and elbowed his chest with enough force to make him stumble backwards. My legs were already a blur as I raced off towards the tall blonde vampire who had my only friend in a head lock, posing to tear her limbs apart. Bree's frantic eyes searched the field and I silently questioned where the hell Diego could be. Her eyes locked on mine and for a second I saw hope flit back into her shinning red orbs. But then the blonde vampire lifted his hands and struck down, decapitating her right in front of me. "NO!" I shrieked, anguish tearing at me and threatening to take me to my knees. A choked sob escaped my lips and my hand flew to my mouth. The blonde vampire looked at me in shock, but I was already charging him. A terrifying growl of fury erupted from deep within me as I lunged at him, knocking us both to the ground.

All I saw was red as I swung violently at the male. I had quickly devised a new plan. Kill him in vengeance for Bree, and then allow his coven members destroy me once I was done. However, he ended up gaining the upper hand as he flipped our positions and planted me firmly against the grass, gripping my shoulder like a vice. My nails dug into his hard flesh and I tried to push him away. It didn't work, he was far too strong. Instead I snapped at him, managing to bite into his left bicep. He hissed in pain and hastily locked down on my shoulder and in the next second, ripped my arm from its socket. My mind froze when I saw my detached limb in his hands before the pain rippled through me and I cried out. I knew it was all over now.

I turned my head to the side and to allow the vampire to finish me off. I lazily scanned the field, seeing things for the last time as if had never truly noticed them before. I guess I had a decent life, and I can only hope for the best for what's to come. Heaven or Hell, I'd try to at least do something with myself. All I needed now was for the vampire to―

Suddenly, he was knocked off me with such force that he flew across the clearing and skidded into a boulder. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The vampire coven around me all stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction, eyes wide with disbelief. My hand slowly crept up to my neck and felt along for any cracks. My eyes were wide with fear and my body trembled slightly. I had been so close to death...I practically saw it.

But then I heard a long, deep growl emit from above me. I slowly glanced up and watched in silence as the bronze haired vampire knelt over me protectively, his arms spread slightly and his body low in his predatory crouch. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. He was tall and muscular with a strong build and a face that could rival the statue of David...maybe even Adonis. His eyes were onyx black, and his teeth were bared. I noticed a few newborns back away slightly. His furious stare landed on the male who had almost been deemed my murderer. His velvety voice, once soft with concern and comfort, had taken on a dark and menacing tone when he spoke, "Don't you _ever_ touch her again."

And as if things couldn't get stranger, the unthinkable happened.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think? I'm going to update my other fics this weekend! (: **


End file.
